Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation
Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation is the first and last anime adaptation of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It was released in 2013, a year after the original PS3 trilogy ended, and adapts the first three games into a parallel universe that has nothing to do with the actual games. Plot For individual episode synopses, see Hyperdimension Neptunia: the Animation/Episode Synopses Production Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation was produced and animated by David Productions, the masterminds behind the godlike 2012 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure adaptation. Tsunako, a long-time fan of the Jojo series, just straight up walked into their studio one day in the middle of production of Jojo's and asked them to make an adaptation of her beloved Neptunia series. Like any sensible person, they declined immediately once Tsunako showed them the kusoge masterpiece that was Hyperdimension Neptunia. Dejected, Tsunako left the studio in defeat that day. The story doesn't end there, of course because then there would be no anime. Tsunako went in every day, and sat in their offices for at least an hour a day and played through all of Hyperdimension Neptunia, and all of its sequels until halfway through Victory, the CEO of David Pro caved in and finally agreed to create an adaptation for Neptunia. The team of David Productions, which I'm pretty sure was entirely composed of nothing but buff, masculine men ripped to the core, did give an earnest effort to create a proper adaptation of Neptunia, but the original pilot episode they composed based on nothing but Tsunako's midly coherent ramblings about the game's plot and setting was turned down by Tsunako herself. The original episode starred Neptune, an extraordinarily muscular 6' 9" man capable of benching 190lbs, on a quest to defeat the evil Arfoire, an equally buff vampire, with the help of her his stand, Purple Heart. Together with his racist grandpa, his grandpa's business friend, his own friend, and some random french dude, they journey into Egypt. Needless to say, Tsunako was speechless, and not in the good way. She was absolutely heartbroken, almost to tears to see her beloved cute & moe Neptunia girls turned into a musuclar mess. But she did not give up, and spent an entire month educating the manly men of David Pro on the way of moe. After that month of training of questionable legality, the now significantly less manly men of David Pro presented the new pilot of Hyperdimension Neptunia the Anime. It was more or less exactly the same as the actual first episode of the show, but with some slight differences, mostly a lack of polish, as it was a test episode after all. Tsunako was very pleased with the new first episode and left David Pro to produce the rest of the series without showing up even once until the entire thing was finished. Summer 2019 OVA Some time after the original series was finished, Tsunako came back to David Productions for a second season of Neptunia. But as with before, the highly muscular men of David Productions refused to cooperate, saying only, "Keep your moe trash out of our manly sanctum," while flexing as hard as they could. Tsunako attempted to use the same play every game strategy again but with the Re;Birth trilogy instead, but was ultimately foiled by David Productions simply locking the front door. Tsunako came back some time in late 2017 for that elusive second season, knowing that David Productions had halted production of Jojo's for a while, but they refused yet again, with the CEO stating that, "Duuuude, we gotta make this show about some platelets or something, first," as well as asking her "where da wed at." Fortunately for her, however, the CEO was just baked enough for her to convince him to agree to at least work on a few episodes. Unfortunately for her, however, most of the time the CEO was also just baked enough for her to not be able to advance negotiations for at least another year. At some point she was able to consolidate the plan, and an OVA set for release on July 3, 2019 was announced at Dengeki PlayStation Game Fes 2019. Trivia *As per usual, Peashy is a li'l piece of shit in this anime. *There are a lot of extra references thrown in the English dub. *In the English dub, IF has a different voice actress for no explicable reason. *In the English dub, both Rom and Ram sounds more like a developed teen rather than a cute child like on the Japanese dub. *The tagline for the OVA is actually a reference to a specific, Japan-only, model of the Sega Saturn that had "This is COOL" printed on it. Gallery noire scream.png|the legendary scream ed-dance.gif|the memetic dance from the ending planeptune side characters.jpg|a shot of 3 insignificant characters and histoire from the first episode you probably missed Commie hyperdimension neptunia the animation - 07 22fb39d1-mkv snapshot 10-33 2013-08-24 22-16-31.jpg|iffy eating a healthy, well-balanced nutritional diet Histoire-gun.jpg|mini histy's debut in the anime double vert.jpg|DOUBLE VERT POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR poor-compa.jpg|i was having trouble finding pictures on google images so here's a pic of compa getting molested by dogoos i found on google images Dogoo horde.jpg|dogoo army unite! plutia.jpg|pllut6969 Category:Media